


Better When It Feels Wrong

by 99woodz



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, I can't believe I wrote this clusterfuck, M/M, Mafia AU, Power Dynamics, body guard seungyoun, handcuffs are mentioned like once, lowkey pwp, mafia boss hangyul, still don't know how to tag but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99woodz/pseuds/99woodz
Summary: A mask is used to conceal one's true emotions. The love he gives is a facade masking his lies and deceit.





	Better When It Feels Wrong

He hears muffled yelling and chuckles coming from the room upstairs but pays the white noise no mind. It’s probably the lackeys playing poker whilst high off their asses on whatever cheap drugs they could get their hands on. He can’t afford to care either way, especially not when Seungyoun beckons finger towards him and shoves him roughly against the wall, closing the space between their hips. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day.” 

There’s a desperation that can be heard in the older male’s voice. A quiet plea filled with neediness and tinged with trust. Their relationship as boss and bodyguard had been like that from the moment Hangyul had laid eyes on Seungyoun and taken him in. From Hangyul’s perspective, their relationship was one based on mutual trust and a craving for danger. Quintessential ingredients for their line of work. You can’t lead a gang without trust, muscle and risk, just as you can’t have a birthday cake without candles.

Seungyoun moves a finger down Hangyul’s chest drawing out a shudder from the latter. “Fuck. You’re already so hard for me when I haven’t even done anything. Such a greedy little whore aren’t you? You like to act like you call the shots but what if your men upstairs knew how obedient you are behind closed doors... or maybe not so closed doors.” 

That catches Hangyul’s attention, as he whips his head towards the door towards the unlocked door. If his men found out that he was utterly useless in Seungyoun’s hands he’d lose all credibility he’d built up to this point, alongside any respect and fear he’d instilled in them. Yet, somehow the thought of getting caught turns him on more as he crashes his lips onto Seungyoun’s. 

There’s no sparks and definitely none of that cliche fireworks bullshit. Just pure unfiltered lust and desperation. A wave of desire washing over both males as clothing is removed – namely, Seungyoun’s blazer and everything but Hangyul’s boxers and an oversized button up that was clearly stolen from Seungyoun’s wardrobe.

The flickering light above them, though not glaringly bright, amplifies the look of lust flickering in Seungyoun’s eyes as he pushes the younger off. A whine leaves Hangyul’s lips but is quickly subdued as Seungyoun pulls his tie and leads him to the chair placed at the centre of the room. The chair itself was nothing to marvel over but knowing full well the number of men who had sat in this position, tortured into submission, spilling their secrets and begging for mercy initiated by the young mafia boss sent a rush of adrenaline through his blood. 

To say Seungyoun wasn’t the slightest bit turned on by the change in power dynamics would be lying but again Hangyul didn’t need to know that. Seungyoun fishes out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and cuffs both of Hangyul’s hands to the chair, ignoring all whimpers of protest.

_This was gonna be fun._

“Look at my little slut. So needy already. Maybe if you’re good I’ll consider playing nicely and reward you at the end of it all. If you’re good that is.” 

No response. 

Hangyul realises he’s fucked up immediately after not replying as he feels the bodyguard press down on his aching dick and a cocktail of both pain and pleasure shoots down his spine.

Strike 1.

Hangyul could feel Seungyoun’s warm breath on his skin as the bodyguard lifts his chin whilst he struggles against the restraints, a reminder of his submission in this particular scenario. “I’m not gonna ask again pet, are you going to be a good boy tonight?”

“Yes sir.” 

The pressure on his cock eases, as Seungyoun smirks in response whilst stroking the younger male’s head. “Good boy.” 

There is no longer any hesitation as the elder trails his chapped lips towards the expanse of Hangyul’s neck before working on a hickey just below the collar of his button down, drawing a moan from the young mafia boss’ mouth. Entirely immersed in the sensation of skin on skin Hangyul fails to process Seungyoun undoing his tie and blindfolding him until the his vision is inhibited by a curtain of black.

There’s a lapse of silence and all that can be heard in the room is Hangyul’s choked tone whimpering “Seungyoun...” as he lifts his clothed dick leaking with precum towards where he believes the elder is.

With his eyesight impaired, Hangyul’s other senses are heightened as feels the other’s hands trail down his chest under his button down before a finger trails around his nipple in tandem with the lips on his neck. Overstimulated as fuck, Hangyul lets out a needy whine, hoping to tempt Seungyoun and crumble his self restraint. 

Seungyoun, however, holds his own no matter how much he wants to grind his ass onto Hangyul’s crotch. He has a mission to complete after all. To survive. His pleasure comes secondary to surviving with Hangyul.

Removing his fingers from the younger’s sensitive chest area, Seungyoun’s fingers delicately dance towards the individual buttons of Hangyul’s shirt before disregarding them completely and ripping the shirt off, exposing Hangyul’s chiseled chest and toned abs. 

Seungyoun’s hands roam the expanse of tanned skin, calloused fingers tracing patterns on the exposed skin leading to Hangyul’s abs and happy trail. 

At this point impatience is starting to overtake Hangyul as he searches for friction. “F-fuck. Can you please hurry it up? I n-need it.”

Taking slight mercy on the younger male, Seungyoun sits himself on one of Hangyul’s thighs and presses his own thigh against Hangyul’s clothed crotch, drawing out a whimper bordering on a growl. “What do you need pet? I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me.” 

Hangyul can feel himself getting close but it’s not enough. “I. Need. Your. Dick. Inside. Now.” As if to prove a point, each word is punctuated with a thrust at the elder’s thigh. 

Though his vision is impaired, Hangyul can practically hear the smirk in Seungyoun’s voice as the elder places as chaste kiss on his cheek. “See? That wasn’t so hard was it?” 

“Fuck. You’ll be the death of me Seungyoun.” 

A moan emits somewhere between the two men, their clothed dicks frantically rubbing for friction. A palette of red, purple and blue blossoms on the younger’s neck as the older nips at the skin, a canvas mapping his weakest points. 

Hangyul can feel himself losing all semblance of control as he relents to seeking his pleasure, resorting to begging in hopes of chasing his release. “P-please. M-more” 

**Snap.**

The sharp sting of elastic from his underwear being pulled on skin triggers a small gasp from Hangyul. Warm lips come into contact with the trail leading down to his hard cock as the elder sinks to his knees, composure in tact, as he bites on the hip bones protruding from the pair of boxers, pulling at the skin with his teeth. 

**Click.**

Seungyoun clicks his tongue at Hangyul’s desperation, teasingly mouthing at the clothed dick as the latter thrusts towards the source of his pleasure. The fabric being pulled off promptly, revealing the younger’s erect cock. “Look at you already being such a needy little slut.”

**Click.**

Another reprimanding click of the tongue echos through the room as Seungyoun brings his hand to fondle at the younger’s balls whilst bringing his lips around the length, tongue flicking forward and stimulating the reddened tip, which elicits a sob from the younger as he thrusts forwards. 

Hangyul’s thighs shudder as Seungyoun applies more pressure to his already sensitive balls. The stimulation becoming almost overwhelming.

“S-seungyoun. Please.” The pleading becomes more desperate as their rhythm becomes more erratic and Hangyul sees white. 

And then, It stops.

No heat. Nothing. 

Heavy panting is all that echoes in the room as the blindfold is pulled off, revealing a dishevelled Seungyoun - still fully clothed - holding an assortment of polaroids.

“When did you…” 

Seungyoun turns cold as he chuckles, pulling out a police badge from his blazer. 

“You didn’t think this actually meant something did you?” 

Hangyul swallows. Fuck. Surely not. Not Seungyoun of all people. Seungyoun can’t have betrayed him. Right?

Seungyoun’s lips press against the junction of his jaw drawing a gasp from the younger’s lips. 

“These, were my ticket to a promotion.” Seungyoun smirks, waving the polaroids of Hangyul - the most powerful man in underground Seoul - vulnerable and desperate. “Infiltrate the most powerful gang in all of Seoul, they said. Gain intel, they said. Prove your worth.”

He circles around the younger male almost tauntingly.

“Looks like I did, seeing how you, my dear, were merely another pawn in my way.” 

The door swings open as two tall men in police uniform appear. 

“He’s all yours boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> she's back to water the seungyul tag with another fic and this time it's smutty! i don't usually write smut and i have no clue how mafia and police stuff works so if there are inaccuracies don't come for my ass. one day i'll give seungyul their happy ending but that day is not today so y'all are getting an angsty fic. 
> 
> i've also proof read it like once because i cringed the entire way through reading it so i'm sorry if there are any glaring grammatical errors or tense problems. 
> 
> as always feel free to yell at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/99woodz), i mean i lowkey deserve it for always putting fictional hangyul through shit. 
> 
> (I will also admit there is a lot of foreshadowing and double entendre used that you might not catch the first time round so if y'all want a breakdown don't hesitate to message me, I swear I don't bite!)


End file.
